


Yuuri Cried

by Carnivalgirl24



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crying, Day Four, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hormones, Knock Yuuri Up Week, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, injury mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnivalgirl24/pseuds/Carnivalgirl24
Summary: Victor POV, post-canon. Four times Yuuri's emotions got the better of him during his pregnancy, and one time it happened to Victor, too. Fluff and silliness.





	Yuuri Cried

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive any typos and mess, up very late for this deadline!

**30 August 2020**

Told the team about the baby today. Mila said Yuuri looks beautiful, and he really does. It’s not just his glowing skin; Yuuri’s always had very lovely skin, even in the off-season when he eats like he _wants_ to get spots. His hair is softer, his eyes shine, and I think his features seem to fit together in a different way. They say you get the face you make most often in life, and Yuuri has been smiling so much and so often these past few months, I think it is changing his beauty.

I just showed him this paragraph. He rolled his eyes and said if they publish this they’ll have to put it in Fantasy. But then he smiled again.

‘I feel so calm,’ he said. ‘You know when you’re on a plane and you feel the first gentle movement towards land? I feel like that’s happening inside me.’ He moved his hands over our baby, who is at this point still small enough that his stomach looks like mine does after dinner at home in Hasetsu.

‘My body, my mind, my family, my whole life is going to change completely, and yet…I feel like I’m going home.’

I told him I felt calm about it too, but I don't know if I can really understand it, what it's like having a little heart beating alongside your own. I’m just glad he’s so calm. I have always heard pregnancy can do weird things to your emotions. Perhaps we’ve been lucky yet again.

**18 September 2020**

Axel, Lutz and Loop sent their latest video. They’ve been working a lot on their upright balance, just as we suggested, and they’re getting more confident with their footwork. All three of them are very promising (and I’m not just saying this because I love them).

‘They're doing so well,’ Yuuri said, watching the video for about the fifth time. ‘So well.’

I asked him quite casually what he wanted for dinner, and he fixed his eyes on me.

‘You have to understand,’ he said, ‘it hasn't been easy for Yuuko and Takeshi all these years. There have been times when…when it was hard enough to keep a roof over their heads, never mind sports. They had _three_ kids at _nineteen_ years old. One time when the girls were babies, my mom went over and stayed with them for a week because they were both just so exhausted they were breaking down, and they thought they’d never be able to handle it and the girls would end up, you know, adopted, and now…they’re so beautiful and so talented…’

‘I’m proud of them too,’ I said, and when I turned my eyes back to the screen I heard that unmistakeable silence, followed by a shuddering gasp, that is my Yuuri crying.

‘You have to understand…’

I didn't know what to say. ‘Yes, Yuuri. All five of them have accomplished so much.’

‘You don't understand,’ Yuuri insisted, and told me the story again. I knew, I _know_ the triplets are wonderful girls, and the Nishigoris are excellent parents, but I had to wonder why we suddenly had to honour this as deeply as if we were at the Oscars.

Then I realised.

I wonder how long this will go on. It may be a long five months.

**12 October 2020**

Tonight we had takeaway with Gosha and Sonya. First of all I want to say, I love our Gosha and Sonya. Of course I do. We had such sweet conversations about the baby, and I hope they are blessed with a tiny Popovich one day.

However. Tonight was hard work.

So the takeaway came in those tiny plastic containers that can't really contain a large pile of food, especially when it’s as hot as the core of the Sun. None of us but Yuuri are very experienced in the ways of takeaway, but we all knew to warn Sonya as she was taking the dish out of the microwave. Nonetheless the thing buckled and spat out its contents, leaving the kitchen covered in sweet and sour sauce, and Sonya with a blister along the edge of her hand.

Sonya cried. Luckily, thanks to the hazards of skating, all three of us gentlemen had blister plasters to hand, and we took care of it. It was quite nasty, but I would say she was OK.

‘It hurts so much,’ Sonya said, a brave grimace on her face.

Gosha’s eyes filled with tears, and he pressed urgent kisses to her cheeks. ‘Your hand, Soniechka. Your beautiful hand. I can't stand seeing you in such pain.’

‘Don’t,’ Yuuri muttered to me. Perhaps he could see the words forming in my mind. You talk of pain?! YOU KNOW NOTHING OF THE BEAST. Also, the food was congealing and I was starving.

Gosha’s affections moved our gentle Sonya back to tears. ‘Oh, my Gosha, I don't know what I did to deserve you.’

Then _Yuuri_ cried.

‘I can’t help it,’ he said. ‘It’s the atmosphere.’

 _I_ cleaned the kitchen.

**10 November 2020**

Parisian clothes have a beauty the whole world can but imitate. Yuuri had, up to this point, insisted we dress the baby in simple playclothes as, quote, "seriously, Vitya, they'll be covered in pee and poop and vomit half the time and we need something we can wash. By machine.”

But then he saw the dress. It was a pale rose pink, with an embossed rose design and a mother-of-pearl signature, cup sleeves and a wide skirt. I could see Yuuri straining mentally against his principles, no doubt forcing himself to think of our daughter's burps and bad tummy days, instead of how the pink would set off her beautiful eyes, and how the big skirt would floof adorably around her when she sat up by herself.

'...I can't,' he said.

'What if you had said that about our engagement rings?' I asked him.

'I can't use that as an excuse for everything I want to buy on impulse,' he said. 'Let’s go, and if I think I really want it, I’ll come back later.’

When we, inevitably, came back later, it was gone. Completely gone. They didn't even have it online, and we’re going home tomorrow.

Yuuri cried. He was rather embarrassed, but they're very used to it in Tartine et Chocolat. They offered him a similar dress in silver, but it simply wasn't as pretty as the pink.

Who bought that last dress?

I did, of course.

**Update, 18.00**

I folded it up and hid it in an empty packet of marshmallows. I’m not telling him, it’s a surprise.

**Update, 20.00**

I can't help looking at it every now and then. Yuuri is worried I’ve packed something that will get us arrested at the border. I’m still not telling him.

**Update, 22.00**

He just mentioned it again. I’m not sure he’s over it. I’m still not telling him.

**29 November 2020**

Yuuri cried when he opened the dress. I think it was his favourite out of everything I got him.

Writing this very quickly because I am being called to bed.

Husband score: Personal best!

**12 December 2020**

The snow from yesterday turned to ice as they said it would, nobody came to grit the roads or the pavements, and we didn't have enough food. I wasn’t going to let Yuuri go out alone. His bump is so big now that his centre of gravity is detached from the rest of him. But he wouldn't let me out either.

‘Solnyshko,’ I told him, ‘I’m Victor Nikiforov, I won't fall.’

‘You did, three years ago, and you seriously injured your spine.’

I swear it prickles every time he mentions it. Or perhaps it is simply the abyss reminding me of its presence at the edges of my consciousness.

‘What if it’s like this when you go into labour?' I asked him. 'Are we just going to stay inside in case I fall over?’

‘That would be an emergency, it'd have to be different. This isn't. They’ll come around with the grit in a couple hours.’

‘I’m not going to fall, Yuuri!’

‘I just…I don't want you taking risks unless you have to. I don't want you laid up in bed when I’m really, really gonna need you in the next eight weeks. Is that too much to ask, Vitya?’

I told him again that I wouldn't fall, but I knew I had lost the argument, because, after all, I did, and it only took that one time. And I had that thought again, about how I still haven't recovered from that godforsaken injury, and maybe I never will. I realised I was spiralling, so I went to sit in the baby’s room and tried to think about other things. I hope she draws as much comfort from her poodle wallpaper as I do.

About half an hour later, Yuuri came in and sat beside me. He wrapped his arms around me, as best he could anyway. I can't remember who said sorry first, but I felt my whole body loosen and relax. I told him that once it was safe to go out, I'd go and buy some huge bags of salt and grit for us to keep in the apartment. That way when the time comes I can grit the road myself to get him to hospital if I have to. He smiled.

‘I called Yurio,’ he said. ‘He’s bringing groceries, and McDonald’s.’

‘What? You got him to do that?’

‘I cried.’

This is why I married him.

**January 25 2021**

This morning, as I woke up, I felt something moving against my back. I thought it was a spider and nearly swan-dived out of bed, before I realised it was our baby. She and I were awake before Yuuri.

I shuffled down as quietly as I possibly could, until I could speak to her.

‘Gentle,’ I told her. ‘He’s sleep-deprived enough.’

I pressed my fingers to Yuuri’s pyjamas. I couldn't feel her for a moment. Perhaps she understood. I don't know what it was, perhaps it was just that it was so dark and warm, and that these days I can barely go an hour, a minute, without thinking about how soon she’ll be here, but I just had to tell her everything.

‘I never thought I would have a child. Ever. You were a dream of a dream, more impossible than anything else I’ve ever tried to accomplish. I guess…I didn't really love anyone, and so I didn't know if my heart was big or strong enough to give that kind of love to another person. And now…you know, I still don't know if I’ll be enough for you. I’m just going to give you everything that I am, and hope that it…keeps you as safe out here as you are in there.’

I was so tired the words were getting incoherent, and I thought I had talked her to sleep, but at once one of her feet nudged hard against my hand. They were higher up than I remembered. She’s turning around.

Yuuri shifted. He was obviously awake, but I decided not to greet him in case he was trying to get back to sleep.

‘I will love you infinitely,’ I told her.

Yuuri sniffed, and Yuuri cried.

And so did I. 

 


End file.
